prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikorin's A La Mode
See also Nikkori Days! is a'' KiraKira'' AU created by Yotsuba Anne. Nikorin's A La Mode is a time traveling based spin-off story of the collab season PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Nikorin's A La Mode centers around Kuroki Nikko and her father to accidently travel back in time. Finding themselves in the time of Pretty Cure A La Mode, the two need to figure out a way to get back in their times without changing the timelines too much. Plot Nikorin's A La Mode episodes Heya, everyone!! My name is Kuroki Nikko! I'm a seemingly normal girl from Ichigozaka who loves sports! I've been living in Ichigozaka since I was a child. I really love this town and its people. But one day something weird happened. When I stepped into my family's sweets shop, I was surrounded by a sugary sparkling candy cotton cloud. The next thing I remember is that I found myself in a small wood nearby. The first person I encountered almost looked like the traveling patissière Usami--.... Wait! That person also introduced herself as "Usami Ichika"? Could it be? Is that some weird dream or... Don't tell me I travelled back in time!! *sigh* Here I am now, Kuroki Nikko, the girl from the future, who needs to find a way home as fast as possible! ~Niko-niko! Nikorin's A La Mode has started!! 'Disclaimer' KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode belongs to no one but Toei Animation and the team who worked on it! Nikorin's A La Mode works as a kind of attempt of fixing KiraKira's major "problems". I do not claim any right on the characters, items, attacks, plot points, etc. of the original story. All original characters, such as Nikorin, Papario (aka adult version of Pikario) and Spayxu are originally created by me and (except for Spaishu) are all part of the collab project PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! Characters Pretty Cures * - A girl from the future who came to this time by accident. Nikko is an outgoing and very cheerful young, who usually seems to be in a good mood. She has a confident nature and tends to get excited over most things very fast. Most of times, she acts like an energetic tomboy. In order to keep her origin a secret, Nikko calls herself around Ichika and her friends. Her alter ego is . She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. * - A cheerful second year middle school student who loves sweets. Ichika is a energetic girl, who is determined to get better at making sweets. She dreams of making a sweet for her mother, who works outside of Japan. Ichika is usually in a good mood and always thinking positively. But there also seems to be something that troubles Ichika. Her alter ego is . She is represented by shortcakes and rabbits. * - A hard-working second year middle school student. Himari is an introverted girl who, despite her shy nature, loves to talk about sweets and also loves to share her knowledge with other people. Howoever, Himari usually hides that side of her as she is afraid of getting rejected or ignored by others. Himari is holding on tight to her notes, filled with recipes. Her alter ego is . She is represented by pudding and squirrels. * - An enthusiastic second year middle school student who loves freedom. Aoi is a rocking girl with a rocking personality, who desires to become like her great idol Misaki Ayane. Aoi has got a wild personality and dislikes taking the role of the elegant lady. Coming from a wealthy, very noble family, Aoi has to fight for her freedom with all her might. Her alter ego is . She is represented by ice cream and lions. * - A beautiful and noble second year high school student. Yukari is a picky young lady, who appears to be a little selfish and has no vision of what she would do in the future. Yukari likes to play with others in order to see how they react. She might say "that is interesting" as a reaction or before she starts her game. Yukari sometimes wonders about herself. Her alter ego is . She is represented by macarons and cats. * - A gentle boyish second year high school student. Akira is a very caring person, who likes to help others or step in for them if they are in need. Akira takes the older sister-type role in order to protect everyone. Akira sometimes makes chocolates for her younger sister, who is currently hospitalized. Some people tend to confuse Akira as a boy. Her alter ego is . She is represented by chocolate and dogs. * - A genius patisserie who came from France. Ciel, who actually is a fairy named , traveled to Paris in order to learn more about sweets and to become an even better patissière. Ciel's dream is to become a Pretty Cure, who can make sweets that make everyone happy. Ciel also seems to be looking for something. Her alter ego is . She is represented by parfait and the pegasus. Fairies * - A young sweets loving fairy who used to live at the Ichigoyama. Pekorin was blown away when the fairies were attacked by Gummy and the others. She met Ichika and helped her becoming a Pretty Cure. Much like Ichika, Pekorin wants to become even better at baking. In the final arc of the season, Pekorin was granted Pretty Cure powers. Her alter ego is and she is represented by donuts. * - A wise old fairy who lives on Ichigoyama. He is an elderly fairy, who used to make sweets with the other fairies. When Ichigoyama was attacked by Gummy, Chourou lost his body and now is bound to the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Villains ''Nikorin's A La Mode'' * - A villain from the future, who was sent to past by his master in order to seek for the source of destiny and steal the essence of life. He is a boy of spice, who desires to grant Master Jalapeño's greatest wish. Spayxu likes interacting with the humans around him and thus gets to talk a lot with Nikorin and her friends. He finds her amusing but can't wait for the time he gets rid of her. * - Spayxu's master, who dwells in the future. His desire is to take the essence of life and turn it into the power he seeks to break through his is prison. Jalapeño was defeated by a strong warrior of the future and his powers were then sealed away. Jalapeño's greatest wish is to defeat any Pretty Cure of the past and prevent his future from happening. * - A type of monster used by Spaishu, which swallows the essences of life, which can be found inside any living creature or plant. Spaishu summons the Avaler with the words . ''Pretty Cure A La Mode * - A servant of Noir's, who hides his identity beneath the mask he wears. Julio likes to experiment with the Kirakiraru he stole from the people of Ichigozaka and also targets the Kirakiraru of a Pretty Cure. It later on was revealed that Julio's true name is , Kirarin's brother. * - A very loyal servant of Noir's who claims to love him more than anyone else does. Bibury usually wears her doll called which she can use to manipulate humans or to create monsters. Bibury combines an elegant aesthetic with a rude attitude. * - Noir's right hand. He uses cards in order to create monsters consisting of dark Kirakiraru. Elisio is a seemingly emotionless person, who desires to stop the everlasting fight between good and evil. Elisio was created from Noir's former life. * - A strong servant of Noir's who dreams to achieve an even greater darkness. Grave is the master of a group of underlings, known as Nendos. He is very power hungry, since he beat up weak people only for his personal gain. Grave secretly plans on betraying Noir. * - A shadow animal who consumes any Kirakiraru in the world. Diable originally came from the past and reached Ichigozaka when the girls travelled back and forth in time. Diable is sometimes considered as being the "darkness inside Noir's heart". * - The manipulative main villain of the season. About 100 years ago, Noir was sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure Lumiere. Noir holds great scorn towards the power of Kirakiraru. Noir says of himself that he was born on a battlefield. * - Nights are a type of monsters that are created by the power of dark Kirakiraru. The Nights are usually used by those who follow Noir and can take various forms. Their most common form is the monster like form, such as the ones used by Elisio. Others * - Nikko's father who had followed her back in time. He arrived in the past only a few weeks after Nikko did. During the gap between Nikko's arrival and his arrival, he has been worried sick about Nikko's disappearance. In order to keep their secrets, Rio decided to follow his daughter's example and called himself in front of the others. * - Yuriko is the current co. leader of Nikko's field hockey team in present time. She attends the third year at the Ichigozaka Middle School. She seems to be a very good friend of Nikko. Yuriko was the one who brought Nikko into playing field hockey. * - Honoka is a girl who lives in past time Ichigozaka. She is the current captain of the hockey team Nikko joins after going back in time. Honoka resembles her good friend Yuriko from the future a lot, as Nikko had once pointed out. Honoka is a gentle, yet passionate and very fiery girl. Her only known passion is field hockey. * - Maeimi is Arisugawa Himari's mother, who works as a caretaker at a local kindergarden. * - The powerful warrior who defeated Jalapeño in the faraway future. Not much is known, except that she lives in the future. Even though Master Jalapeño's rage is directed against all Pretty Cures, it's unknown whether or not Millennium is a Pretty Cure. Locations * The primary setting of the series, where any of the main characters come from. Ichigozaka is a small town in Japan, located near the Ichigo Mountain. ** A middle school located in Ichigozaka, which Nikko, Ichika, Himari, Aoi and Ciel attend. * The KiraPati is a shop Ichika runs with her friends, where they make animal sweets. In the past, it was run by the legendary Pretty Cure Lumière.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/KIRAKIRA_Patisserie Items * - A weapon used by Cure Vanilla throughout the season. Cure Vanilla requires the Vanilla Candle in order to use purifying attacks. She can also channel the power of Kirakiraru with the Candle. Later the series, Cure Vanilla is able to fuse the power of the magical Papillon Jewel with the Vanilla Candle. * - A magical gem, which Cure Vanilla obtains during the series. Later on, the Jewel allows her to perform Butterfly Crush. Cure Vanilla obtained the Papillon Jewel in episode 12 of the season. As it turned out, the Papillon Jewel was a present from the future, which was sent to Nikorin to provide her a light that would guide her home to her family. * - The Animal Sweets DX are lucky charms in shape of sweets that the six girls and Nikorin use in order to transform into Pretty Cure. The Animal Sweets Nikorin produces are known to store the power of the future inside them and are therefore called "Animal Sweets DX". Movies A movie of Nikorin's A La Mode will be released that features Nikorin's time in France, playing around the same time as KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. The movie's name will be . This movie will provide Nikorin's first film debut. *A short extra has been released with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Nikorin's Paris A La Mode, which features the trouble the teams went through after deciding to go to Paris and how they opened their first sweets store in Paris. This short is called . Changes *Unlike in the original story, physical combat will have a major appearance during fights. However, it will only be used by Cure Vanilla. The team of the original story will, however, use more tactic based fights. *The theme of sweets will be less important in Nikorin's A La Mode. *The relationship between Akira and Yukari will be confirmed for Nikorin's A La Mode in episode 31. *Unlike in the actual run, Pekorin does only become a Pretty Cure for a short time. Trivia References Category:Fan Series Category:Nikorin's A La Mode